


Oh, Chere

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of bloodplay, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 19 prompt Nipple play. A vampire with an oral fixation? Never.





	Oh, Chere

“Oh Chere, so sensitive.” Benny crooned as he ducked his head back down to suck Cas’ nipple back into his mouth. Castiel moaned and arched his back into the sweet suction. Benny was careful not to break the skin or let his fangs descend; his angel isn’t into the bloodplay and his blood, mingled with grace as it was, was a little too much for Benny to handle.

Still, he’s surrounded by the scent of it and the feel of it; Cas’ sweet blood so close to him. It’s intoxicating.

Cas whimpers and benny switches sides, to bring blood rushing and pumping into the sweet tip of Cas’ other nipple. He can feel Cas’ cock twitching where it lay between their two stomachs, and it heaves and throbs when Benny moves, the hair on his stomach teasing against it. His own ruts fiercely into the cut of his angel’s hip; he’s close.

“Ben…” Cas groans and Benny lifts his head away from the sweet, ripe nipples in front of him. Cas is so sensitive all over, a byproduct of being new in his own skin. At least that’s what Benny assumes, but he doesn’t really care, he just wants to reap the benefits.

“Oh no chere, you know the rules. Me first.” He pulls further away from Cas’ chest ignoring the whimper that comes from the sweet lips. He digs a knee into either side of Cas’ stomach and grips his cock, stroking quickly and pointing at Cas’ nipples. He imagines sucking them until they’re a deep blood red, he thinks about sinking his fangs in and suckling the blood right out of them. He seizes up and comes across his angel’s chest, spraying white across the flush of pink.

Cas shudders beneath him and Benny can’t help but smile. He loves to see his sweet all strung out like this. He moves backwards slightly and grips Cas’ cock, stroking soft but fast just the way his angel likes it, and only a few strokes in Cas is coming into Benny’s waiting hand.

“And now for the best part. Start of round two.” He moves his handful of Castiel’s spunk and lets it drip out of his hand onto Cas’ chest, mingling with his own.

And then he dips his head back down and sucks the come off Cas’ nipples.


End file.
